


Connections

by avrelia



Series: The World of Infinite Hope - canon compliant stories [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, a bit of Fire Nation politics, bonsai pine, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avrelia/pseuds/avrelia
Summary: People keep reminding Mai and Zuko that they have a connection.  As if they can forget it.It takes place several months after my fic Mission Report. Zuko and Mai are not together, but talking.





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Written for May Maiko week 2019  
Day : Connections
> 
> This ficlet was born of thinking how Zuko and Mai would be interacting when not dating, and my thoughts on Mai’s involvement in Fire Nation politics. She won’t care at this point about abstract ideas or helping people in general, but make it concrete and personal, and she would find she had to do something.

***  
If Mai let her thoughts wander free, they could arrive at unexpected places. There used to be no point of letting thoughts go free, as she was sure she could never follow them, but now lots of things were possible, or at least moved from the realm of unthinkable into realm of … thinkable? So she spent the most boring hours of work by letting her thoughts wander as far as she could. The only place she didn’t allow them was close to home. She knew something was possible, but but but... she really would rather not think about it. 

Another amusement came to her life recently – and it was about putting thoughts into the right words, and right words into right order and on paper. She could not admit to herself that she was seriously writing something, but she liked to pretend it was not real, a flight of fancy to amuse her friends. Friends were amused, and she was gratified. A good way to pass the time when there were no customers or flowers to take care of.

That day she thought of stories that her friends were telling in between their training exercises. Some were legends, some fairy-tales, some were supposed to be true. Most of them were strange and hilarious, and she wanted to make something of them. Not to let them disappear inside their small circle of like-minded girls.

A woman’s voice, uttering a polite greeting in a shy feeble voice interrupted her reverie. 

“Can I talk to lady Mai, please?”

Mai frowned. “I am Mai. Just Mai. How can I help you?”

“I am Nuchi from K*.” The woman named a tiny place near her hometown. Mai’s never been there herself and couldn’t remember anyone from there. All her relatives lived in the town itself or the villas nearby. They were rich. Even after the debacle of her father’s making her family had enough land and property there to be considered rich in the province. This woman looked rather poor, though probably not indigent. So, not a relative. Okay. 

“I am sorry, I don’t think I know you.”

“No, of course you don’t. I owned a small shop. Household items of all sorts, used clothes. Not much, but I got an income enough to live on with my kids.”

Mai had no idea why she needed to be told that but nodded. 

“I had the shop taken from me.”

“I think there is an established way to deal with it, isn’t there? There should be a sheriff there or someone like that. I am sure it’s not me who stole your shop. Is it someone from my family there?”

“No, no, my lady.” The woman bowed. “I tried talking to the sheriff, and the judge, but they couldn’t do anything. And they said it’s all done right, and probably they are trying to get a bribe, but I can’t pay it.”

“So? What do you want from me?” 

The woman was silent, visibly uncomfortable. Mai with the sense of dread understood why her. But she also didn’t say anything, allowing the woman to be as uncomfortable as possible.

“We’ve heard, you have a… special connection to the Fire lord. So I thought you could tell him about my plight, and he’ll send someone to help me.”

There. It was said. The news of her special connection to the Fire lord had gotten to every household in her home province - two years (more, but who’s counting) too late. It was even funny. Will now she get long lines of petitioners who all believe she is the surest way to get the Fire lord’s attention?

It was even true. Whatever the state of her current relationship with Zuko was (no relationship), if she would ask him to help this woman, he would run and help, because she asked him. And then there would be another one, and another one… And it was a horrible vision.

So, the natural decision would be to throw this woman out and refuse to help at all. Simple, effective, easy to do.

Except. Zuko needed support of the Fire nation. Even the kind of people of Fire nation like this woman Nuchi. She couldn’t just refuse help in his name and risk another wave of unrest, riots or treasonous plots. She needed people of Fire nation to trust Fire Lord Zuko as she trusted him.

“Do you have any documents supporting your claim?” She finally asked Nuchi. “Names, contracts, any papers?”

“I have everything with me!” The woman started to take stuff out of her bag.

“No, please, not now. Come later, after closing hours, and I will think what we can do.” 

Nuchi looked unsure at this proposition. Did she seriously imagined Mai would run off to the palace immediately? Or send a messenger hawk demanding action? Finally she bowed again and disappeared. Mai tried not to think about her, but for the rest of the day her thoughts were busy turning Nuchi’s problem over and over. If only people back home did their duties by themselves, she wouldn’t have to deal with this nonsense now. That gave her an idea.

The woman was waiting for her at the door when they closed the flower shop for the night. Mai didn’t explain anything to Mother and Auntie, but they noticed the visitor and looked at her with suspicion. Mai wondered could they have recognized her from their younger years back home? Or just were surprised to see a woman from their home province with her? She led Nuchi to the closest tea shop and sat there with her talking and pouring over the papers until late night.

***

Zuko’s morning started very productive. He talked to his secretary Kouta about plans for the day and the week ahead, and there was nothing totally horrible planned, so he thought he would have time to catch up on some reading at the royal archives. He listened to the latest reports, prepared agenda for the next royal council meeting, and then with sinking heart saw that lady Chenchen demanded an audience with him. 

Lady Chenchen took over organizing of social events and functions on behalf of the royal palace. She was a formidable lady of uncertain age and impeccable dignity who counted her family history from a Fire princess who lived many centuries ago. She worked in a perfect tight team with his secretary Kouta and was normally very helpful. If Zuko had to organize dinners, receptions and festivals by himself… they probably would never be organized at all. And apparently they were expected. But Lady Chechen demanding an audience had never yet started anything pleasant. 

Exactly at the appointed time lady Chenchen appeared before him, elegant and disapproving. It made Zuko really uncomfortable: he had no idea what exactly she was disapproving, but usually she severely disapproved anything remotely interesting. No wonder state functions were properly dreadful affairs.

“Lord Zuko, I know you are young and young people like to have fun.” (yes, he wouldn’t mind to have this fun people kept talking about.) “But you need to get serious.” (and when exactly he was not? Zuko couldn’t remember.) “You are twenty years old, you have to be thinking about securing the throne by marrying and producing heirs to the throne. I’ll be honored to suggest ladies of faultless bloodlines for your consideration. Or we could ask advice of the Fire Sages in locating candidates for the most auspicious union.”

Zuko closed his eyes for a second. This kind of conversations started to creep in in the past year, and he suspected it was only the beginning. 

“I don’t need help or advice of Fire Sages. There is also no hurry – there is not going to be a secure throne when we are catching another would be assassin every other month or discover another ridiculous anti-government plot. That’s what I need to focus on – not on inflicting myself on ladies recommended by Fire Sages.” He said it as sternly as possible, but his best sternness never worked on lady Chenchen. 

She pursed lips. “There is that unfortunate connection to Ukano’s daughter. People are worried it’s preventing you from...”

That’s done it. “People needn't worry. There is no unfortunate connection. There was a very fortunate connection to Lady Mai. Let’s move on to the next topic I wanted to discuss with you. I plan to invite the Earth King’s envoy to a theater performance, showcasing the best of Fire Nation culture. Which one would you recommend?” 

Lady Chenchen accepted the change of conversation without betraying her reaction and spent the rest of the meeting discussing various theatrical performances in the polite and impersonal manner. She was very experienced in all the social issues, and Zuko didn’t doubt that the annoying topic of his personal life will be raised again later in a more careful manner.

For the rest of the day, however, his thoughts were turning back to Mai. He didn’t think about her all the time, and not probably very often, but she was always close enough in his mind, and any prompt brought her to his thoughts. The unfortunate connection… Is that what people think of her? Why would it be unfortunate? Her family was as good as any noble family in the Fire Nation, and having a father in prison was - he chuckled - not a detriment these days. Unfortunate connection… what if they come bother Mai with this nonsense? She needed a heads-up, he decided. Zuko didn’t want to bother Mai without a good reason, but it was a pretty good reason, and not a bother at all. He grinned to himself. He’ll go and talk to her. Just a perfectly normal friendly talk, they can have those, can’t they?

***

It was another boring afternoon at the flower shop. People rarely wanted to buy flowers in the midst of the afternoon heat, and Mai was mostly using this time for her own thoughts and small amusements, while nominally being available to help customers. Auntie Mura preferred to use this time for naps now that she could trust Mai to do everything by herself, and Mother only helped when there was a lot of customers. But Mai liked having the shop to herself, so when the sound of opening door announced possible new customers she was ready to resent them. 

It was Zuko, in his civilian, non-royal clothes. The feeling of resentment subsided, without fully going away. He closed the door behind him, and stood gaping at her for some time. Mai contemplated whether she should pretend he is here to buy flowers or help him out with whatever he came here to say. 

“Hello, Zuko.” she said finally with a sigh.

He grinned quite happily at her then collected himself and turned awkward. “hi.” 

“Can I help you with anything?” 

It looked like the thought of her helping was still unexpected and striking to him. That hasn’t changed much. 

“I, … emm.. just wanted to give a heads up. Don’t know if you need it. In case people come to bother you…”

No, she couldn’t help him say things. Zuko continued struggling to find words. To help himself thinking he started pacing the floor in front of Mai. 

“People… bugged me about my… unfortunate connection to you. I want you to know – it’s not unfortunate. On the contrary. I can’t stop them from talking though. Without using too serious means. You know. I don’t want them to come here and bother you about it. Or say that I said something…”

Well, Mai understood the problem. It wasn’t a problem she cared about, but it was kind of sweet that Zuko did.

“Zuko, you are so oblivious to everything that’s beyond your focus! I’ve attracted enough attention from the society ladies when I was the official girlfriend of Fire Lord Zuko, most of it unpleasant. I dealt with it then, I can deal with it now.” 

“You did?” He looked genuinely shocked. “I am sorry.”

“Oh, please, after everything else we were through, those insults were downright laughable. I just didn’t care.”

“When you put it this way… Still, I AM sorry. I found her very annoying and don’t want her to came and annoy you.”

“If you don’t want me be annoyed can you stop pacing back and forth in front of me, please? Just sit somewhere.”

Zuko stopped, looked around, then jumped and settled on the counter almost knocking down a pot with bonsai pine in the process. Now he looked much more comfortable. 

“Anyway, is there a good reason anyone should come here to annoy me?”

“No, I don’t think so. They just started to bother me about marrying and stuff.” 

Oh. of course. Mai knew she was in no danger to be married off now that her family and herself achieved a certain notoriety, and she considered it to be a boon. Father was in no position to demand anything, and Mother gave up on her entirely. Zuko, on the other hand, will have to marry eventually. And while nobody can demand it from him, the pressure to do THAT duty will increase with every year. 

“It’s hard to go on dates while being a fire lord.” Did he expect her sympathy or was just messing with her? Mai stared at Zuko. Zuko pouted, and Mai decided that he couldn’t possibly be serious.

“Why do you think everyone else have it easy?”

“Everyone else’s personal life is not a matter of national security.”

“And being Fire lord just randomly happened to you, out of nowhere. You don’t have to go on dates if you don’t want to. Or go. Or dismiss people who annoy you. Can’t you?”

“Not that easily. Especially when I want people who annoy me continue doing what they were doing well.” He took a deep breath. “I did go on dates a couple of times. You said we need to move on and all that.” 

“How was it?” She was madly curious, but managed to say it with the most bored expression.

“Boring. Decorous. Proper.”

“And you wanted what, an improper first date?”

“I don’t know what I wanted.” He avoided looking at her and poked the bonsai pine with careful interest. 

“Who did you go with?”

“One was with Jae, and another with Tien.” 

Mai considered. “I know them, we were at school together. Jae’s parents are very ambitious, but she herself probably wouldn’t care much. And Tien… I think she might be ambitious enough for herself, but she might also be into you.”

“Why do you think Jae wouldn’t care? I thought she was nice.”

“She was more into girls, I think. Of course, it doesn’t matter much in a dynastic marriage, or her tastes might change.” 

“What about you?”

“Me? I don’t date anyone.” Mai shrugged. “I figured, at this point it’ll end up the same as the last time, and I’d rather not go through it again.”

Zuko looked much happier at that. He relaxed, leaned his head to the wall and sat there with a light smile. Mai marveled that they were having this conversation in the first place. 

Someone entered the shop. Zuko dropped behind the counter, almost knocked the bonsai down, again, but caught it in the air at the last moment and sat on the floor hugging it. Mai rolled her eyes and didn’t say anything. 

It was Nuchi. A month passed after their first encounter, and she looked much happier, so Mai guessed whatever problem she had was now resolved. Indeed, the woman came thanking her for help, thanking the fire lord for his involvement, bowing so deeply that it slightly disturbed Mai. Finally she produced from her bag a wooden figurine, explaining that it’s her little gift for the Fire Lord, thanked Mai again and left. 

Mai picked up the figurine. It was female in a sitting serene pose, a local spirit that she didn’t remember the name of. It didn’t catch her imagination the way Kemurikage did – it was benevolent, and apparently doing nothing, except sitting serenely on top of the mountain. She passed the figurine to Zuko. 

“What is it?”

“You heard her – it’s a gift for the Fire Lord. For the help with her problem. A benevolent spirit from the mountain near my hometown.”

“But I didn’t do anything for her. I have no idea who she is and why she gave it to you.”

Mai told him the story of Nuchi and her problem. 

“You didn’t ask me to help her.” 

“Of course not. You cannot personally run to help to every citizen with every problem. It was a matter of local authorities not doing their duties. So I explained to her the order of actions she should take, then wrote to the local authorities reminding of their responsibilities, threatened a little in your name, and that’s it. You don’t have free time as it is.”

He propped his chin with his fist and looked at her with something suspiciously looking like admiration. Mai turned away. She didn’t need it right now.

“You know, I am pretty sure you don’t need it, but you have full royal permission to threaten people for the good of Fire Nation.” Mai glanced at him again. Zuko smiled somewhat mischievously. It was disturbing. How was she supposed to stay cool and collected when he smiles like this and her heart starts jumping like crazy? It was so easy to slip and start it all again. And… not that she totally didn’t want it, but she didn’t want the badness to inevitably follow, not when her life finally stopped sucking. 

She looked straight ahead, toward the closed door of the shop. “It is a strange time for me. For the first time ever I am enjoying my life. Even boring parts of it. We are less rich, but money is not a problem. I have friends I love spending time with, nobody demands anything from me. Even working in the shop, which I thought to be a peak of misery at the beginning, is okay. It probably won’t last, but I don’t want to change anything while it does.” 

She glanced back at Zuko. He still was hugging bonsai with one hand and seemed confused. Mai sighed. She was not the best at talking, but was anything she said, ever, clear to him? Can he understand what she was saying? The last time they talked a lot, and it seemed she got to him, but now she wasn’t sure. The wave of frustration fell on Mai, and she let it take her composure with it. She took a good look at Zuko. He grew some more since their last meeting. And generally looked older, more… defined. More himself, probably, and she didn’t really know that new Zuko-self. He let his hair grow, and his dark brown locks now reached middle of his back. She wondered how it would feel to comb her fingers through his hair. All very Fire-lordly, yet looking perfectly at ease on the floor of her Auntie’s shop with that stupid bonsai pine. As if he planned to spend the rest of the day here. She had to do something about it. 

“Don’t you have to do anything today? Nation to rule, people to date?”

He got up. “Yeah, I’ll go rule. Will postpone the dating thing for some time. It doesn’t seem to bring any enjoyment to anyone involved, anyway.” 

There was nothing to say, so Mai shrugged, pretending she didn’t care. Zuko smiled. 

“Should I buy something?”

“Just take the bonsai; it looks attached to you.” 

He seemed surprised to see that he was still holding it close. “Ok, thanks.” Then he grinned. “That cactus you sent the last time is still alive, by the way. I think it might bloom.” He paused looking at her seriously. “I am… glad. That we still have connection.” Then he bowed and quickly left.

Mai nodded to the empty room. It felt like some of Zuko’s energy lingered here, mocking her wise intentions.


End file.
